


Abbie's Little Brother

by HidingintheInkwell



Series: The Lecter Three [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little!Will, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sis!Abigail, daddy!Hannibal, they're basically kids in grown-up bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: When she finally pulled back, bouncing up and down on her toes, she noticed that her Daddy wasn’t the only one in the hall. A boy was hiding behind her Daddy, looking at her with wide blue eyes the color of Cinderella’s ball dress. “Daddy, who’s that?” The boy flinched and tried to press himself further into Daddy’s back. Daddy smiled at her. “Abigail, this is Will. He’s your new little brother.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I wrote this instead of paying attention in class... forgive me? :)

“Abigail.” Abbie looked up from the shiny hair of her doll which she’d been brushing for the better part of an hour, trying to get all the nasty tangles out so she could get her ready for the ball. Daddy was home! Abbie had been excited all day, Daddy had said he was going to bring her home a surprise! She’d begged and begged to know what her surprise was, but Daddy would just smile that funny little secret smile and tell her to be patient. But now he was home and he brought her her surprise! Gently setting her doll down on the couch, she jumped up and ran to greet her Daddy. Daddy was standing in the hall, jacket already hanging on the hook next to Abbie’s own black with red polka dots raincoat, but there was another coat on the hook; dark brown with a blue inside. It looked old and worn, but warm and comfy. Just like a jacket should be. 

Daddy was smiling, one arm held out to welcome her into a hug, but the other was bent behind him. Surprise temporarily forgotten, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her Daddy in a tight bear hug, feeling his warm arm wrap around her shoulders and squeeze back. When she finally pulled back, bouncing up and down on her toes, she noticed that her Daddy wasn’t the only one in the hall. A boy was hiding behind her Daddy, looking at her with wide blue eyes the color of Cinderella’s ball dress. “Daddy, who’s that?” The boy flinched and tried to press himself further into Daddy’s back. Daddy smiled at her. “Abigail, this is Will. He’s your new little brother.” 

At the sound of his name, the little boy--Will-- peeked around Daddy’s arm. Abbie took a slow step closer and gave him a big smile. He was practically a baby, not like Abbie. Abbie was a big girl who could brush her own teeth and make cereal for breakfast and everything. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that were all pale in the knees like she’d seen kids on the playground who fell down a lot. She bet Will fell down a lot, if his knees were all scuffy like that. He also wore a too big sweater that Abbie recognized as one of Daddy’s. He usually only wore it when it was snowy out, and Abbie liked it because it was warm and fuzzy and smelled like Daddy. The sleeves were all floppy on Will’s arms, so long that she couldn’t see his hands. Daddy was holding one sleeve in his hand the way he held Abbie’s hand when they were going to the store or walking to school, so she bet that Will’s hand was in that sleeve somewhere. The other sleeve was pressed against his mouth and was kinda wet, like he’d been chewing on it. “You shouldn’t chew on Daddy’s sweater like that,” she said. “It’s gonna get all wet and yucky and daddy doesn’t like wet and yucky things.” The hand dropped immediately, fumbling instead at the hem of the comfy sweater, but now Will’s lip was starting to tremble and his eyes looked wet. “Abigail,” Daddy said, voice on the side of stern that told her she’d been bad, but wasn’t necessarily going to get punished. “It’s alright, Abigail. Will is a lot younger than you. He’ll learn. I seem to remember you liked to put things in your mouth too.” 

Abbie felt her face get hot and her eyes dropped to the floor. Daddy had had to take her to the doctor once because she swallowed one of Barbie’s shoes. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking back up at Will. The little boy nodded, curls bouncing a little and the sleeve making its way back toward his mouth. “Daddy I’m hungry,” Abbie announced, looking up at Daddy. He’d been watching the two of them with a happy look on his face. He nodded. “I believe lunch is an excellent idea, Abigail. What sounds good?” Abbie thought for a second before jumping up and down in excitement. “Macaroni! Please, daddy, can you make macaroni?!” Daddy chuckled and nodded. “I think macaroni sounds wonderful. Why don’t you run on and start pulling out what we need?” Abbie nodded solemnly before turning and racing down the hall toward the kitchen. As she slid around the corner, she stopped long enough to look back and see if Daddy and Will were following. Daddy was crouched, helping Will get his shoes off and showing him how to line them against the wall. They had to go just the right way because Daddy wanted to make sure nobody would trip over them. Abbie thought it was a little silly, but she had to admit that their shoes looked nice lined up all nice and perfect; like little cars in their parking spots. When Will’s shoes were lined up between Daddy’s and Abbie’s, Daddy stood up and pat Will on the side before leaning close and asking him a question. 

Abbie couldn’t hear from all the way down the hall, but she could make a good guess, especially when Will turned pink and shook his head.  _ He probably wears diapers or pull-ups _ , Abbie thought to herself. She hoped Daddy wouldn’t make her help change them. Diapers were nasty. When Will shook his head no, Daddy pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. Will just curled into Daddy, and he looked so small and frag--fragle-- breakable that Abbie felt something in the pit of her tummy get all tight. Will needed someone to protect him, and that’s what Abbie would do. Even if it meant helping Daddy with diapers. When Daddy pulled away and took Will’s hand to lead him down the hall, Abbie turned and raced the rest of the way into the kitchen, quickly pulling out a the big macaroni pot and sticking it in the sink to fill with water while she went into the pantry for the noodles. They normally used the elbow-y noodles for macaroni, but the last time they’d gone to the store Abbie had seen some dinosaur noodles and had begged Daddy to buy them. Figuring Will would like dinosaur noodles too, she pulled out both boxes and put them on the counter. 

By that point Daddy and Will had come into the kitchen. Will was sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the island while Daddy pulled the pot out of the sink, added some salt, and stuck it on the stove to heat. When he saw Abbie’s choice of noodles he chuckled. “Dinosaurs, Abigail? In macaroni and cheese?” Abbie nodded. “Of course, daddy! Besides, I bet Will  _ loves  _ dinosaur macaroni and cheese!” She turned to the little boy to see if he agreed with her. He was watching them both with wide eyes, corner of the sleeve caught between his teeth but he let it drop when he realized he was supposed to answer. “Cheesy dinosaurs,” he mumbled with a nod, eyes darting to Daddy’s face like he was looking for approval before dropping back down to the countertop. Abbie frowned at the weird behavior and wanted to bring it up, but she got distracted when Daddy sent her to go get the cheese from the fridge. Soon the macaroni was ready and Daddy was scooping it into bowls and setting them out on the counter along with cups of juice. Abbie dug in, chasing around her dinosaurs with her spoon before sacrificing them to her tummy. Will was stirring his around with his spoon, head low like he was falling asleep. 

Abbie watched as he lifted the spoon to his mouth to take a bite, but lowered the still full spoon back into the bowl. Daddy was sitting across from them, bowl already half empty but his eyes were focused on the top of Will’s head. “William,” he said softly, reaching out to tap the little boy on the hand. Will’s head popped up like a Jack-In-The-Box and his eyes were wide and scared. Why was Will afraid of Daddy? Daddy was the least scary person in the world! She watched Will’s face go pink when he realized it was only Daddy, and she saw Daddy smile out of the corner of her eye, but there was something behind that smile that Abbie didn’t like. It looked sad and angry all at the same time. “William, it’s alright,” Daddy said, reaching forward for Will’s hand again and giving it a light squeeze before taking a spoonful of his mac and cheese and lifting it to his own mouth. Daddy made sure he had Will’s attention before he took a bite, chewed and swallowed, and then handed back the spoon. Will took it, eyes not leaving Daddy’s face as he scooped up a spoonful of dinosaurs and tucked it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, blinked, and took another bite, eyes falling to the now probably really cold macaroni. Abbie frowned at her own now empty bowl. That was weird. Was her new little brother one of those special kids like she saw at school? She hoped not. She looked up at Daddy, who’d finished his own macaroni and was looking at her like he knew what she was thinking. Reaching over, he took her bowl and stacked it on top of his own. “Later, Abigail,” was all he said before he took the bowls over to the sink to let them soak with the pot. 

When he came back, he walked around the counter to lay a kiss on the top of her head before laying a hand across the back of Will’s neck. The little boy went willingly, leaning back against Daddy’s chest and looking up at him through eyes that were half closed. “Looks like somebody’s ready for a nap,” Daddy said softly, running a hand through Will’s curls. “Abbie, why don’t you go back to the living room to play with your doll while I take Will upstairs for a nap. When I come back down the two of us can watch cartoons. Does that sound good?” Abbie nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the stool. Cartoons with Daddy, and no naptime? No way was she going to object! Daddy scooped Will up and carried him toward the stairs while Abbie ran back to the living room to join her doll on the couch. Picking up the brush, she returned to her solemn duty to detangle her hair so that she would be ready for the ball. She was just finishing getting it to the proper shine and tangle free to start braiding it when she heard Daddy’s footsteps coming back downstairs. She heard him walk into the kitchen, probably to put away the rest of Will’s macaroni, before his steps came back toward her. He’d changed out of his suit and into a pair of comfy pants and a sweater similar to the one Will had been wearing. 

As soon as he’d seated himself next to her on the couch she was snatching up the remote and quickly turning it on to an old episode of Scooby Doo. Once the colorful gang was running across the screen being chased by whichever spook they were investigating, she curled up into Daddy’s side, fingers petting the shiny hair of her doll as she watched her cartoon. Freddie was explaining his overcomplicated trap when she decided it was okay to voice the questions that had been bouncing around inside her head all day. “Daddy?” she asked, feeling his hum vibrate through her chest. She didn’t take her eyes away from the tv screen. “What’s wrong with Will?” 

She loved her Daddy. He was the smartest daddy in the world and he didn’t even ask Abbie what she meant. Instead he just pulled her closer and thought for a moment before answering. “Will comes from a difficult situation. His last daddy didn’t know how to be a daddy and he didn’t treat Will very well. An old coworker of mine was put on his case and she called me.” Abbie nodded in understanding. She’d loved her Other Daddy, but he hadn’t really known what to do. He’d tried though. He’d tried super duper hard, but he just didn’t know what to do with Abbie. She didn’t remember a whole lot of what brought her to her Now Daddy, but he knew what to do so she didn’t think about her old life a whole lot. Daddy loved her and knew how to take care of her, and that’s what mattered in her opinion. “Is that why you ate some of his macaroni?” she asked, looking up at him. Daddy nodded. “His other daddy would put things in his food. Things little boys and girls shouldn’t be given. Will started getting suspicious of the food that was offered to him.” 

“So you took a bite to show him it was okay to eat?” Abbie asked, earning herself a smile. “Smart girl. That’s exactly what I was doing.” Abbie grinned wide and turned her attention back to the screen where a new episode was starting up. “Is Will going to stay with us forever?” she asked after a long pause. Daddy hummed. “If that is what you and he want, then I don’t see why not. Would you like Will to stay with us?” Abbie nodded, looking down at her doll. “If Will’s old daddy was a bad daddy, then I don’t think Will should go back there. He should stay here with us.” She felt Daddy’s arm squeeze her close in a sideways hug. “I could not agree more, Abigail.” The two watched a couple more episodes of Scooby Doo, laughing at the jokes and silly traps Freddie kept trying to use to catch the “ghosts” until they heard a  _ thump _ from upstairs. “Daddy,” Abbie said, eyes trained on the ceiling, “I think Will’s awake.” Daddy paused the tv and stood. “I do believe you are right. Would you like to come up with me? Or do you want to stay down here?” Abbie climbed to her feet and took Daddy’s hand. “I’ll come with you.” Together the two of them climbed the stairs and down the hall, Abbie skipping and swinging their combined hands. 

She slowed when Daddy steered them toward his bedroom door, which was mostly closed except for a small crack. “Daddy, is Will going to be staying in your room?” Daddy shook his head. “No, I think tomorrow we’ll put him together his own room. I just didn’t have it ready quite yet so Will took his nap in my bed.” Reaching out with his free hand, Daddy pushed open the door and stepped in, Abbie right behind him. Will was curled up in the middle of the bed. The blanket was kicked down to the foot of the bed and he was wrapped up in the sweater, but he was also wearing a pair of footie pajamas that were covered in fishes. He blinked up at them as they stepped close to the bed, Daddy sitting down at the edge and running his hand through his hair and down his side. “Did you have a good nap?” he asked softly. Will nodded, scooting over to press against Daddy’s leg and reaching out toward the edge of the bed. “Dropped Winston,” he whispered, eyes wet as he pressed his face into the side of Daddy’s leg. Abbie looked down, but didn’t see anything. Who was Winston? Will hadn’t had anything with him when he and Daddy had come home, but maybe he’d had a suitcase and Abbie just hadn’t seen? Whatever Winston was, though, he was important because Will looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

Getting down on her hands and knees, she looked under the bed and found it. A little yellow stuffed dog just under the edge of the bed. Grabbing it, she peeked up over the edge of the bed until she could see Will, then she stuck the head of the little stuffed dog up into his line of sight. “Hiya, Will!” She said in her best Ken Doll voice. “Sorry to worry ya! I was goin’ on an adventure!” Will cracked a smile--the first Abbie had seen since they got home--and giggled. “Hiya, Winston…” he said back, reaching out toward him. Abbie walked the little dog across the sheets until it bumped up against Will’s nose where the little boy gently took him back and held him close to his chest. She heard Daddy chuckle and looked up, seeing the big smile on his face and the little one still on Will’s, and felt pride swell up in her chest like a balloon. “Good job, Abigail,” Daddy said, smoothing a hand over the top of her head and flattening the staticy strands. “Thank you for being a helpful big sister.” Abbie grinned so wide her cheeks hurt as she scrambled from the floor and onto the bed, sitting criss cross applesauce by Will’s legs and tracing a fish that was swimming up his ankle. “You’re welcome, daddy.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Will had been with them for two weeks and it felt to Abbie like he’d always been there. The day after Daddy had brought him home, they’d decorated the spare bedroom right next to Daddy’s just for him. They painted the walls blue and covered one wall with fish and hung pictures of sailboats and fishing boats on another. The curtains were white and blue striped and they found a rug that looked like a giant steering wheel for a pirate ship. Will got a big boy bed with red sheets and blanket, and they even found a giant pillow that was shaped like a fish! They unloaded the suitcase Daddy had brought with them into the little white dresser, but they’d got some more clothes while they were at the store too. He watched cartoons with Abbie while Daddy did work, he sat at the island and helped make dinner. Whenever they went out he always took Winston with them, clutching the dog in one hand and Daddy’s hand in the other, but he skipped tiles and jumped puddles with Abbie, that small smile on his face and his eyes all bright and shiny. He still didn’t talk a whole lot, but he would eat his food without needing Daddy or Abbie to try it first, even though that had taken a week. 

There were a few things that hadn’t quite changed yet. Will got nightmares. His first night in his new room, Abbie had woken up to screaming. She’d been so startled she’d fallen out of bed and gotten tangled in her sheets. By the time she’d gotten herself untangled and had gotten out into the hall both Daddy’s and Will’s doors were open. She stuck her head around the doorway to Will’s room to see Daddy sitting on the bed with a shaky Will clinging to him like an octopus. Tiny little noises were coming from the little boy’s mouth as he hung onto Daddy like he was afraid he was going to disappear. Abbie stepped into the room, nose wrinkling at the smell of pee and throw up. There was a trash can half tucked under the bed and a distinct wet spot on the sheets, but Daddy didn’t seem to mind. Instead he just held Will close, shushing him and running a hand up and down his back. “Daddy, is he okay?” she asked softly, coming to stand in front of him. Daddy nodded. “He’s okay, sweetheart. He just had a nasty dream. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Abbie nodded, pressing close and wrapping her arms around the trembling boy and offering him a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Will,” she whispered. “You’re safe now. Daddy is a good daddy. It’s okay.” Daddy smiled, pulling her close and kissing her cheek before sending her back off to bed. The next morning there had been clean sheets on Will’s bed, the trash can had been emptied, and he was curled up on the couch with a bottle of milk and pajamas that had pawprints all over them, Winston gripped tight between his knees so that he could watch cartoons too. 

He’d had a few nightmares since then, but nothing so bad. Daddy usually went in and held him for a little while, but they didn't wake Abbie up anymore. In fact, she only knew Will had had a nightmare because he’d be curled up on the couch with a bottle and Daddy would be making pancakes for breakfast. Today, though, Abbie was excited. They were having a visitor for dinner! Daddy’s friend Dr. Bedelia was coming over. Abbie had met her several times, mostly right around the time she’d started living with Daddy, and she’d always thought the doctor was a very nice woman. She was friendly to Abbie and listened while she talked about her dolls and school and anything else the little girl could think of. Daddy had told them that Dr. Bedelia had been the one to send him to Will, and that she was coming by to check on how Will was adjusting to his new home. School that day had dragged on and on, and Abbie had gotten in trouble with several of her teachers for not being able to stay still. By the time she was on the bus on the way home she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Daddy and Will were there to meet her at the bus stop and she took the steps two at a time to give them both hugs. 

“How was school, Abigail?” Daddy asked, waving to the driver as the bus pulled away. Abbie rolled her eyes. “Boring. We had fractions today. I  _ hate  _ fractions. When is Doctor Bedelia coming for dinner?” Daddy chuckled, taking her hand and leading them back toward the house. “Doctor Du Maurier will be here around six for dinner. That gives me time to prepare, and  _ you  _ time to get started on your homework. Abbie groaned. By then they had reached the front door, so Abbie let go of Daddy’s hand and pushed the door open, leaving her shoes and coat by the door and dragging her backpack over to the kitchen table. Will followed and sat across from her, and a few minutes later Daddy returned with snacks and pecks to their cheeks before disappearing back into the kitchen. Pulling out her folder, Abbie got started on her homework. Time must have gotten away from her because before she knew it, the doorbell was ringing. “Abigail,” Daddy called from the kitchen, “will you get the door please?” 

“Sure, daddy!” Abbie called back, shoving her homework back into her backpack and racing for the door. She could hear Will pattering along behind her. Gripping the doorknob, she flung open the door to find the blonde doctor waiting on the other side. “Hiya, Doctor Bedelia!” she greeted, flinging her arms around the older woman. Dr. Bedelia returned the hug with a big grin. “Hello, Abigail! How have you been doing? You know, I could swear you’ve grown a bit since the last time I saw you!” Abbie pulled back and took the woman’s hand, pulling her into the house. “I’ve been good! School is  _ boring! _ Daddy’s in the kitchen fixing dinner!” She paused when she saw Will standing half hidden behind the corner to the living room. “Will! Come meet Doctor Bedelia! Doctor Bedelia, this is my little brother Will!” Dr. Bedelia smiled at the introductions as Will shuffled out into the hallway. Abbie let go of her hand and bounced over to grab ahold of Will’s, pulling him over to the Doctor. “Hello, Will. It’s good to see you again.” Will waved with his free hand, eyes focused down at the older woman’s sensible heels. “Hi, doctor.” 

He was saved from having to say anything else by Daddy, who emerged from the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Hello, Bedelia. You’re early.” Dr. Bedelia smiled at Daddy. “Hello, Hannibal. I apologize. My last appointment wrapped up a little early so I decided to come on over. I hope it isn’t a problem.” Daddy shook his head and smiled. “Not at all. Dinner’s in the oven. Why don’t we go to the living room to wait. It would likely be more comfortable than standing in my foye.” The two grown-ups shared a smile before Daddy turned and led them into the living room. Will had latched himself to Daddy’s side as soon as he’d shown up, and when they got to the couch he curled into him, using Daddy as a barrier between him and Doctor Bedelia. Abbie plopped herself down on the floor between them and picked up her doll. Today she was going ice skating with Blond Ken and her normal outfit just wasn’t going to work. “So, Hannibal, how is Will adjusting?” Daddy wrapped an arm around Will as the little boy burrowed further into him. “All things considered, he appears to be doing well. He is still having nightmares, but they’re becoming less frequent. He’s beginning to eat normally, which I believe we can both agree is a relief. Chilton certainly did his damage, but William is resilient as they come. That and Abigail is an excellent big sister. She’s been a big help assisting me with Will.” 

Abbie grinned up at them when she heard the compliment before returning her attention to her doll. She enjoyed helping Daddy out with Will. The little boy was sweet and fun to play with. He let Abbie brush his hair and they colored together or curled up to watch cartoons. Glancing up from under her bangs, she watched Daddy pull Will a little closer, the little boy going willingly as he buried his face in the crook of Daddy’s neck, body completely relaxed as Daddy rubbed circles into his back. Abbie suspected he’d be asleep before dinner was ready, but she knew Daddy wouldn’t mind. As the two grown-ups talked and her little brother napped, Abbie smiled down at her doll. She didn’t know who Will’s old daddy had been, or why he’d been so bad, but she was grateful because if he hadn’t been, Daddy would have never found him and Abbie would never have gotten her little brother. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Will's gonna be just fine, don't you? XD Thanks for reading!!! Kudos and Comments keep my muse in business!!!


End file.
